I'm Back
by drey1321
Summary: Claire yang menjalani LDR dengan Gray pergi ke Melodies Island untuk studi musiknya selama 4 tahun. Namun, ketika dia kembali untuk pernikahan kakaknya, Jack, Gray tidak ada apalagi menjemputnya.  mind to RnR? Special for contest


**I'm Back**

**All Character from Harvest Moon on Mineral Town**

****Dipersembahkan untuk Harvest Moon Indonesia Fanfiction Contest  
><strong>**

Claire menapakkan kakinya di atas permukaan pasir Mineral Beach. Angin darat mengelus gaun putih dan rambut pirangnya. Telinganya yang telah terlatih dengan baik dipertajam untuk mendengar sambutan selamat datang dari Mineral Beach. Simfoni ombak yang dilengkapi dengan paduan suara burung-burung camar yang beterbangan. Claire telah kembali ke tempat kenangannya. Kembali ke tempat yang disebut rumah baginya sekarang.

" Sudah lama tidak ke sini." Gumannya sambil menghirup udara pantai nan segar dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

Tiba-tiba Jam di Rose Square berdentang 12 kali.

" Waduh, aku terlambat!"

Diapun berlari-lari seraya mengangkat gaun putihnya yang menyapu lantai (dan bukan gaun putih pengantin). Tak peduli kakinya digencet habis-habisan oleh sepatu high heelnya yang setinggi 5 cm. Kebetulan sekali, kepulangannya bertepatan dengan pemberkatan pernikahan Jack, kakaknya dengan Mary. Apalagi, Jack memintanya bernyanyi untuk menutup upacara pernikahannya." Aku harap mereka tidak marah."

At church...

" Dengan ini, kalian resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri. Jack, silahkan mencium istrimu." Ucap Carter.

Jack membuka cadar Mary dan menciumnya. Para undangan yang menjadi saksi mereka bertepuk tangan.

" Suit..suit..! SELAMAT, YA JACK DAN MARY!" Seru Kai.

Ucapan selamat yang berupa seruan itu ditanggapi Carter dengan mata melotot. Tidak baik bersorak-sorai begitu di gereja.

Mary tersenyum malu-malu. Sementara itu, Jack memandang lurus ke arah pintu keluar yang terbuka.

" Ada apa, Jack?" bisik Mary melihat kegundahan Jack.

" Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menunggu Claire. Aku memintanya menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kita." Jawab Jack sambil tersenyum.

" Maaf, aku terlambat, Jack!" seruan yang tak asing di telinga Jackpun terdengar. Para undangan tak terkecuali Carter menengok ke belakang. Claire telah berdiri di depan pintu gereja dan terengah-engah. Dia mengambil napas. Setelah tenang, dia mengangkat wajahnya.

" Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Jack." Ucap Claire. Dia mengambil napas melalui diafragmanya. Tidak berapa lama, sebuah lagu dilatunkan oleh suara sopran milik Claire.

_Climb ev'ry mountain search High and low_

_ Follow ev'ry by way, ev'ry path you know_

_ Climb ev'ry mountain ford every stream_

_ Follow ev'ry rainbow, 'til you Find your dream_

_ A dream that we need, all the love you can give_

_ Everyday of your life, for as long as you live_

_ Climb ev'ry mountain, ford every stream_

_ Follow Ev'ry rainbow, 'till you find your dream_

_ A dream that we need, all the love you can give_

_ Everyday of your life, for as long as you live_

_ Climb ev'ry mountain, ford every stream_

_ Follow Ev'ry rainbow, 'till you find your dream..._

Claire mengakhiri lantunan lagunya dengan nada-nada tinggi. Yang tadinya keras kini semakin melembut dengan suara vibrasi yang membuat semua orang mendengarnya gemetar. Semua orang yang mendengarnya bertepuk tangan

" Claire.." Mary menangis bahagia. Diapun menghampiri dan memeluk Claire yang kini menjadi adik iparnya itu. "Terima kasih, Claire. Tadi itu sangat bagus sekali. Sampai-sampai aku menangis."

" Sama-sama, Mary." Claire tersenyum.

Selanjutnya, pesta pernikahan Jack dan Mary berlangsung dengan meriah di Rose Square. Seluruh penghuni Mineral Town diundang untuk berpartisipasi dalam berbagi kebahagian sepasang penagntin baru.

" Selamat,ya, Anna!" ucap Sasha seraya menyalami Anna yang notabene sebagai ibu dari Mary( dan ibu mertua Jack).

" Omong-omong, pengen cucu berapa?" bisik Manna. Tampang b'gosnya mulai muncul.

" Ahaha...Manna, bisa aja kamu." Anna mengibas-kibas tangannya. " terserah mereka ingin punya berapa. Yang penting, saya menimang cucu dari mereka. Hohoho.."

Mary dan Jack yang mencuri pembicaraan ketiga ibu b'gos tersebut hanya dapat sweatdrop.

" Hai, Claire." Cliif menepuk bahu Claire yang sedang mengambil jus anggur untuk dirinya sendiri.

" Hai, Cliff. Lama tak jumpa." Claire memeluk sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

" Biar kutebak, kau mencari Gray,kan?" tanya Cliff yang melihat Claire masih celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang.

" Ah. Hehe..iya. Daritadi aku tidak melihatnya. Apa kau lihat dia?" tanya Claire. Berharap Cliff mengetahui keberadaan roomatenya itu.

" Sebenarnya, Gray pulang duluan sebelum Jack dan Mary resmi menjadi pasutri. Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana." Jelas Cliff.

" Oh." Claire menunduk.

Padahal dia berharap Gray menyambut kepulangannya siang tadi. Tapi, pada nyatanya, tidak seorangpun yang menyambutnya di pelabuhan kecuali Zack yang dimintanya untuk menaruh barang-barangnya di depan rumah Jack.

" Mau ke mana?" tanya Cliff.

" ke pantai."

" Hei, hei, masa begitu saja kau mau balik lagi?" Cliff sewot.

" Haha..tentu saja tidak, Cliff. Aku mau cari angin."

Clairepun meninggalkan Cliff dan berjalan menuju pantai. Tempat di mana dia kembali menapakkan kakinya di Mineral Town. Tiba di pantai, Claire menatap laut lepas yang membentang di malam hari. Ingatannya menyerukan kata-kata seseorang yang dia cintai sebelum pergi ke Melodies Island untuk studi musik selama 4 tahun.

**Flashback...**

" Oh, Gray. Kukira kau marah padaku." Kata Claire melihat Gray yang menyusulnya ke Pelabuhan Mineral Beach.

" Hmph! Siapa yang marah?" gerutu Gray seraya mengambil napas. " Aku..aku tidak sanggup melihatmu yang akan meninggalkan Mineral Town. Itu karena...karena..."

" Ya?" Claire menginginkan jawaban dari Gray yang terpotong itu.

Gray menelan ludahnya.

" Aku..aku mencintaimu."

Claire tertawa melihat Gray yang sebegitu _nervous_nya untuk menyatakan cinta terhadap Claire.

" Apanya yang lucu? Mengatakan perasaanku selama ini terhadapmu susah sekali!" Omel Gray.

" Oh, Gray." Claire membingkai kedua pipi Gray." Nyatanya kau sanggup bukan? Aku juga mencintaimu."

Ingin rasanya dia meledak seperti kembang api ketika mendengar Claire membalas perasaannya.

" Ngg..jadi..kita..hehe..kau tahu.." Gray hanya cengengasan seraya menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. Dia salah tingkah.

" Haha..tentu saja. Aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu." Ucap Claire tertawa kecil.

" Kau tak akan lama, kan?" tersirat kecemasan dari wajah Gray.

Wajar saja dia berkata begitu apalagi baru menjadi dua sejoli beberapa detik yang lalu.

" Tenang saja, Gray. 4 tahun tidak lama."

" Menurutku lama, Claire." Gray sewot.

" Kita bisa saling mengirim surat bukan?"

" Ah, benar juga."

Gray merasa sedit lega.

" Claire.."

"Ya?"

Gray membingkai kedua pipi Claire. Perlahan-lahan, didekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Claire.

5 senti..4...3..2..

"HOOIII...CLAIRE!"

DOOOTTTT...DOOOTTTT!

Terdengar suara Zack memanggil namanya dengan volume yang cukup keras dan menghadiahinya klakson kapal. Membuat 2 pasang telinga berdengung seketika.

" Aku datang, Zack!" balas Claire sebal. Dia gagal mendapat ciuman pertama dari Gray akibat jeritan Zack dan klakson kapal yang memecah mood mereka masing-masing.

" Aku berangkat, Gray." Claire mencium pipi Gray.

" Sampai nanti...my diamond."

Wajah Claire memerah setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Gray sebelum dia meninggalkan Mineral Town.

**Flashback end**

Angin pantai menghembus kencang. Menyadarkan Claire dari sepenggal ingatannya yang begitu manis baginya.

" Huh, Gray payah! Padahal aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang pertama menyambut kembali kedatanganku di sini." Gerutu Claire seraya membuang batu yang tadi dipegangnya ke laut.

Srak..terdengar langkah kaki yang terserot pasir pantai

" Maaf, Claire."

Mata Claire membulat. Suara itu! Ya, dia kenal suara itu!

" Bagaiman kalau kau ulang dari awal, Hmm?"

Claire berjalan ke ujung pelabuhan. Begitu sampai, dia kembali berbalik dan melihat sesosok pria yang dia cintai tengah merentangkan tangan untuknya.

" Selamat datang kembali, Berlianku." Ucapnya.

" Gray!" Claire berlari mendekati Gray dan menyambut pelukan Gray.

" Aku rindu. Sangat rindu padamu, Gray." Claire memegang bagian depan kemeja Gray dengan erat. Seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskan Gray lagi.

" Memangnya kau saja yang rindu, Claire? Selama 4 tahun ini aku nyaris mati karena rindu padamu." Kata Gray.

" Ah, kamu lebay, deh." Claire melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gray.

"Hei, hei. Suaramu yang seperti itu gak ada lucu-lucunya." Goda Gray seraya mengacak pelan rambut Claire.

" Iihh.. Gray, aku butuh 2 jam untuk menata rambutku ini." Dengus Claire seraya berusaha mengembalikan tatanan rambutnya yang diacak-acak Gray tadi.

" Biar rambutmu acak-acakan, aku tetap sayang padamu, Claire."

" Oke, kau mulai menggombal sekarang. Belajar darimana?" selidik Claire. Ditonjok pelan bahu pacarnya itu.

" Ada, deh." Gray tersenyum.

" Kau tahu, senyummu yang tadi itu sangat menawan. Pertahankan,ya."

" Iya, aku janji, Claire. Senyum yang tadi itu hanya untukmu saja." Kata Gray.

Dia kembali tersenyum menawan.

" Nah, gitu, dong." Claire ikut tersenyum melihat pacarnya yang sudah tidak bermuram durja tadi.

Deru ombak dan angin kembali melantunkan paduan suaranya. Seolah-olah ingin mengubah suasana itu menjadi suasana yang paling romantis bagi dua insan yang sedang beradu pandang di pantai. Perlahan-lahan, kedua insan itu saling mendekatkan bibirnya satu sama lain. Mencoba lagi apakah malam ini berhasil atau gagal.

CUP! Ketika ombak sedang bergelombang cukup tinggi hingga menyapu lembut kedua kaki mereka, kedua bibir mereka saling menyentuh satu sama lain dengan lembut beberapa lamanya. Hingga akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka karena hasrat ingin mengambil napas yang tadi ditahan selama beberapa detik.

" Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku tadi siang?" tanya Claire.

" Maafkan aku, Claire. Sebenarnya, aku pergi ke tempat kakek untuk mengerjakan ini." Gray mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya." Ulurkan tanganmu."

Claire mengulurkan tangannya. Gray menyelipkan benda itu di jari manis Claire yang terulur.

" Maaf, kalau ukirannya masih jelek. Aku terburu-buru mengerjakannya."

" Apa kau bercanda? Cincin ini cantik sekali. Aku suka." Claire kembali memeluk Gray sebagai reaksi bahwa ia senang sekali mendapatkan cincin bermata safir itu. Apalagi itu adalah pemberian dari Gray.. " Akan kujaga baik-baik, Gray."

" Syukurlah kalau kamu suka." Kata Gray lega." Selain itu, nggg..sebenarnya itu subtitusi benda yang seharga 1000 G di dekat meja kasir Jeff."

" Benda pengganti apa?" Claire berusaha mengingat-ngingat barang dagangan Jeff yang mana yang Gray maksud.

" Maksudmu bulu biru?" terka Claire. Gray mengangguk salting. Wajahnya memerah.

Sejenak, Claire tidak memahami situasi yang ada. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, sadarlah dia.

" G..Gray!" Claire menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya terbelalak. Dia benar-benar terperangah setelah mendengar apa yang Gray maksud.

" Ya. Cincin ini pengganti bulu biru." Gray memegang kedua tangan Claire dan mengambil napas.

" Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

**Fin**


End file.
